snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eternal Waltz: Races
In the world of The Eternal Waltz there are seven races in all. Humans are the most numerous, followed by Gatos, Elves, Parnex, Undead and Demi-Gods. Human According to Imperial legends, humans came from a small backwater planet known as “Earth”. These humans eventually created the means for inter-galactic travel and thus began to colonize among the stars. Sometime after this, the development of quick terra-forming emerged. Terra-forming has been around since the development of warp travel (the planet Mars was one planet that the humans considered and attempted to colonize), but this method of terra-forming took hundreds of years to complete and was extremely inefficient. Quick terra-forming was the advanced process of “giving life” to worlds in a matter of years, instead of decades. This enhanced process could create a fully sustainable world through artificial means within ten to twenty years, depending on the condition of the planet. This society eventually named themselves the Notitians. The technological advancements continued to expand, and therefore pushed the human desire of conquest. Conquest didn’t come easy either. Many of the life sustaining planets that the humans captured had sentient life among them, and fought against humanity for their planet. Such an action was always in vain, but always kept humanity from turning on itself. On every planet they built structures to be remembered by, and asserted their domination. The same structure wasn’t placed on every world, but. With every defeated foe and newly gained world, the humans became more and more prideful of their achievements. The Empire believes that it was external forces that caused the Shattering Wars. The Shattering Wars cost the Notitians everything they worked to create. Only a few planets retained their ability to communicate and move across the stars, these few planets created an alliance and formed what would later become the De’larin Empire. This is why there are humans on Exalia and within the Empire. The De’larin conflict with the Indolentia on the planet Exalia takes place two thousand years after the Shattering Wars. *Characteristics: You should know what they look like. Just keep in mind that life spans have increased into the hundreds due to the advancements that have been made. There is no difference between the humans of the Empire, and the humans of Exalia, despite the two thousand year gap. Elf The… elven people are an interesting, although dying race of Expres. Their true origins are unknown at this time. The elves claim that they are children of the gods; created to stand as a beacon of light and strength, and to serve as a reminder of the true path. However, Imperial records suggest the possibility of them being a genetic mutation of humanity, and gained a psionic ability to control the environment around them (unknown if it was a random mutation, or a artificial enhancement made by the Notitian). At some point in time, elves were fairly numbered throughout the planet, but after racial and religious tension, the elves are starting to disappear. It is unknown what has exactly caused the elves to retreat from civilization, or die out. There are many theories on this. The first is the idea that the Empire has been kidnapping them and using them in other purposes. The second is that since they are “supposedly” tied to the Gods, that the elves are being saved. The third deals with the planets deterioration rate. It is thought that the health and existence of the elves are tied to the well being of the planet, and ever since the De’larin Empire arrived and constructed large Reactors, the planet has been dying. Elves are unique in their ability to control the environment, a feature they use to say that they are the children of the Gods. This ability is rather limited to their race, and varies considerably in terms of age, emotions, and gender. All of them have some access to this ability, but it is only those who fully devote themselves to the progression of this ability, who can fully command the power. These powers are not as strong as the Demi-Gods. All elves have these talents, but its devotion to them that determines strength and extent. Standard boons with being an elf; Improved vision, hearing, agility, and long life. Higher intelligence. Usual disadvantages with being an elf: Weaker in terms of physical strength, and resistance. Gato Gatos are the original inhabitants of Exalia. Their appearance is extremely catlike (has tail, claws, pointy ears, fur, etc.), sometimes behavior is close as well; such as discomfort around water. Their existence dates back to when the Notitian first discovered and settled the planet. It was one of the few planets that didn’t need to have a military conquest, the Notitian humans live in peace with the Gatos, who had yet to create aircraft. It could be said that the Gatos revered them as gods. Which may explain one of the legends that the Gatos have; that one day, the Saviors will return and bring them unto glory. Exalia was one of the first planets to be lost during the Shattering Wars. Its location and ability to communicate to other planets disappeared after twenty years into the terrible conflict. The entire planet was thrown into chaos as the remaining humans fought against the Gatos, and the Elves for control. The Gatos experienced everything from slavery to royalty within those two thousand years, only stabilizing within the last hundred years to a level of equality with the other two races of Exalia. Duringg the Imperial occupation, they suffered from an event known as The Purge, a genocideal payback to the Talen for attempt to seize control from the Tarot Council. Gatos are extremely fast and agile, but are physically weak. They can’t carry too much without it affecting their speed. Demi-God The gods will not manifest themselves into this world. That would trigger the end of the planet, and release the demons encased deep in the planet, but they have heard the cries and prayers of their people to be free of the tyranny of the Delarian Empire. The answer of the gods is three “demi-gods” in the ninth year of the occupation. These individuals are unique in that they were gifted with a representation of the power that the gods wield, and approached in a different manner by each god. The gift given to them was not only the power to command the environment, but wisdom, and knowledge as well. Their powers, also their lives, depend on the well being of the planet. As the planet continues to deteriorate, they lose their power. Even though they have the blessings of the Gods, they were once mortal creatures as well. Each one has their life history, and how they were blessed. Troubles of your life don’t end just because one becomes a Demi-God. (I will leave this up to you. You are allowed to choose what race, and what happened to them before they were given such a power. If you wish, your character can “discover” this power latter on, or already have it. The Demi-Gods are permanently alighted with the Indolentia in the beginning. However since they have the ability to choose they could theoretically give in to temptation and become corrupt.) The eyes of the demi-gods are the signs that they have been chosen, other than that; there are no obvious signs that have been chosen, unless they dress differently. The eyes of the demi-gods glow bright with the color of their iris. (Blue eyes, Blue glow. Green eyes, Green glow, etc.). The eyes can be covered by glasses, but they are very bright and comparable to fire. The Empire is unaware of these Demi-gods except for a few rumors. (With the planet dying, the powers of the Demi-Gods have decreased. Despite not being at full power, they are still a force to be reckoned with.) Instruments The role of heavy support has long been filled by the artificial beings known as “Instruments”. An Instrument is the mechanical shock trooper of the De’larin Empire; filling up many roles that it’s more organic troops cannot handle, or are not properly suited for. The Instrument Corp has units ranging from human size “Terminator” models, to massive assault units. These robots are designed in every possible way to optimize their efficiency in that chosen role. In terms of intelligence, the range varies as much as the models; from limited command and conquer protocols to high end state of the art AI operating systems. Undead These beings are the final legacy of the great human Notitians. They are resurrected beings encased in powerful sets of armor who can control the mysterious powers of the Void. These Undead Lords and Queens are the ruling class of the empire, and are damn near impossible to destroy thanks to their power and experience. Only a certain class of citizens can become an Undead due to an odd genetic mutation a few days (sometimes weeks) after their death. If this mutation is harnessed in time, then the body and the soul will be reforged together by the Hierarch and the powers of the Void in a ceremony known as “Dal’Nethal”. The body is also fused with the immense powers of the Void, giving them magical abilities that are similar and beyond that of a Demi-God, who is limited to the powers of the elements and are tied to the health of the world of Exalia. The main source of their existence is to the Void, but it is also responsible for their eventual death. An undead might live for many hundreds of years, sometimes several ages, but it is the prolonged use of the Void that leads to their destruction. Dependence and addiction are usually the culprits of creating this downward spiral. If an Undead has a strong enough will and control, then there is no telling how long the eventual might last. The Undead access their powers through a controlled process called a “Card System”. This system regulates the flow of energy out of the Undead through a series of “cards”. These cards are encoded to allow certain amount of energy out for an attack, defense, or support ability. There is a problem, the card system isn’t completely perfect yet overuse will cause the Void to leak out of the armor and the card system unit. This causes an instability that could compromise the structure of the armor, and kill the Undead. The essence of the Void can be replaced slowly by the Undead in a similar way to human’s ability to replace lost blood. Another key factor to the existence of the Undead is their armor. The armor is created from the ground up for the Undead Lord or Queen. It use to be that there was one standard set of armor for each gender of Undead, but as the Heirarch began to reclaim the steps back to the Notitian-era, it was possible for the Undead to dwell outside of the armor as it was being constructed. This way, the Undead could oversee the construction of their armor as they see fit. The Undead Don’t have the ability to “feel” emotions very well anymore, just memories that manifest themselves like their previous emotions. Say a Undead who lost their young child sees amother or father who lost their child, will remember the emotions that were felt in their existence when seeing it in others. This was made to help the undead understand who they use to be, and still have a connection. They can feel pain, but it’s more like an acknowledgement of a hit than the actual experience. Temperatures aren’t felt either. An Undead doesn’t need to eat anymore (and some can’t due to how decayed the body was) but still can… it just doesn’t do anything. The Void breaks down the food, and no one is really sure what happens to it. Teas are often a favorite drink of Undead because of its proposed healing abilities and creating peace of the mind. It is entirely possible for an Undead to still have family or relatives that they keep in touch with. This does depend on how long the Undead have been in their current state. It’s entirely possible for a mother, or father, or a grandparent to become an Undead and still raise a family. It is a great honor to have a family member become an Undead Lord or Queen. Parnex There is a special place in hell for those that decided to create this program. Its leader is unknown, but it’s a no brainer to figure out that someone in the Tarot class created them. Basically it started out as an experimental super-soldier program, but something went horribly wrong… or horribly right. The experiment use to focus on living soldiers, but nearly all of them died. In attempts to analyze what went wrong, one of the supposedly dead bodies stood up from the operating table. It was quickly blown to hell. But they stumbled across something so brilliant, yet so dark that they couldn’t stop. They created a miniature version of the Undead Lords and Queens. But unlike the real undead, (who are chosen) these other soldier undead are just that. Cadavers recovered from the field made to fight again. This special type of Undead is known as a “Parnex”. Further discover learned that by infusing a body with high doses of the Void, it was possible to create them from bodies. There was a small disadvantage to this; the resurrected body looked exactly the same as it had been when recovered. Devastation in the brain and in the body creates your typical zombie minion… not something you can use or control very well. Since it had such a presence and high rate of failure, the empire could just go pick any dead body to use. It had to be almost perfect, fresh, and complete. There is also a slight genetic marker that only certain bodies have with them. This is also a mutation after death, but it is quick and immediate, only lasting for a few hours. The process itself is highly classified and still in the experimental stages, but the subject can go through a series of re-learning, and injection of new memories. Suppression and replacement of other memories are also possible. The Parnex can have information about anything downloaded into them. Don’t be fooled by these Parnex, undead warriors who look living, any loyalty they may have had in the past, any love, is gone and what your seeing is fake. It died with them, and didn’t both to come back. The Parnex are loyal to the Empire and the tarots only. Nothing else matters except for the mission. Which makes these undead minions to be some of the best spies ever created. The Parnex do not use the sophisticated card system like the Undead, but still have powers of the Void within them. The reason for not needing a card system or a regulator is because of the amount of Void in them. The life of the Parnex depends on how much of the Void energy they have within themselves. Too much usage can kill or decay them. The void energy can also regenerate like the Undead unless it was pushed too far. They are also stronger than normal soldiers, see farther, night vision, that whole deal.